How We Met
by iwomans-sister
Summary: A job for the Agency goes wrong. Boy are they in for a surprise!


Author: iwomans_sister and IWOMAN

Disclaimer: I don't own em, though I wish I did. SciFi took all my favorite toys.

Rating: PG

Name of story: How We Met

Authors Note: *Thank you to our Beta Reader and friend

Liz* This is the first story to hopefully a long series. 

Spoilers: None that I know of.

___________________

The Official: 

Goes by the name Jones, Diedra. She is in her mid thirties, five foot six, red hair, and has brown eyes with a gold tint. Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's Leader.

Second in charge: 

Goes by the name McCafferty, Rachel. early thirties, five foot two, blonde hair, green eyes with blue and brown specks. Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's second in charge.

The Keeper:

Goes by the name Liz. She is in her early thirties, five foot four, dark brown hair, and green eyes. Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's

scientist.

Five Star Agent:

Goes by the name Ledford, Katherine. Late twenties. Five foot one, red hair, brown eyes. Specializes in Martial Arts. Assigned by the President.

#1 Agent:

Goes by the name of Ben-Victor, Naomi. Early thirties, five foot four, red hair, Blue eyes with a gray tint. Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's best Agent.

Lab Rat:

Goes by the name Ventresca, Sarah. Late twenties, five foot six, red hair, blue eyes with a silver tint. Specializes in Martial Arts. Always wares sunglasses in the day. Team's Special Agent.

____________

"The fish has just come closer to the net." Naomi said into her ear piece.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Darien is here." Sarah said.

"Oh, okay." Katherine replied.

"Okay, show your stuff and have fun Ben-Victor. It's time to watch the show." Sarah said.

"Okay Ventresca," Naomi replied.

______________

Sarah walked to the cafe door. She saw Darien and took a seat next to him. She had a brief case in her hand.

"How come you always where those sunglasses?" he asked, looking at her silver Ray Bans.

"It's a long story," she replied. 

"Do you have what I'm looking for?" he asked her.

"Do you have the money?" He pulled a brief case off of the ground. "Good, shall we take a look?" she asked.

"Of course," Darien said standing up. He and Sarah walked out of the cafe and walked toward a old beat up tan Ford van.

________________

The fish has taken the bait, and is being reeled in."

Bobby said into his ear piece.

"What?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Earth to Monroe, Sarah and Fawkes are on their way."

_______________

Darien opened the van door, "Who is he?" Sarah asked, looking over at Bobby.

"Don't worry, he's a friend. You can trust him."

Darien got in the van. Sarah followed.

_____________

Alex looked from her car window and watched Sarah and

Darien go into the van. She was waiting for Bobby to give her the go ahead.

____________

Sarah opened up her suit case, "One hundred grams of cocaine," she said with a smile.

Bobby got out of the drivers seat and came around to them, "Can I see?" he asked.

"Sure," Sarah said.

Bobby took a small pocket knife out of his jacket and cut open a bag. He tasted it and said to Darien, "It's good," 

"Okay," Darien added, then he looked over at Sarah.

"Can I have my money now?"

"Sure," Darien said, handing her the brief case. "But

I'd just like you warn you, you're under arre..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. The van door swung open, and two women were standing there with guns drawn.

"Federal Agents, you're under arrest!" One of them in her early thirties said.

"Aw crap!" Darien said. Sarah took a pair of hand cuffs out and put them on Darien. "Look, there's been a misunderstanding." 

"Yeah, that's what they all say," She replied.

"No you don't understand," Bobby said as Naomi was handcuffing him.

"Look in my wallet," Darien said. 

Sarah looked over at Naomi, who nodded her approval.

Sarah pulled out Darien's wallet and opened it. "How the heck did this happen?" She asked, tossing the wallet to Katherine. Katherine laughed and tossed it to Naomi, "Diedra is going to be miffed." she said. Just then a girl came around the corner and kicked Katherine in the side. Katherine turned around and saw a woman about five foot eight with medium height red hair. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," She said. Then she returned the favor by kicking Alex in the stomach.

"Monroe!" Darien and Bobby yelled at the same time

Sarah and Naomi yelled, "Katie!"

Both women stopped fighting and turned around. "What?" they asked in unison.

"We're all Agents," Bobby said. Alex and Katherine had a confused look on they're faces.

"What?" Alex was the first to ask.

______________

"So, let me get this straight. You busted a fellow

Agency?" Diedra asked.

"Yeah chief," Sarah said.

"I can't believe this, the President is going to have my head. Ben-Victor, I expected this of Ventresca, but of you?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I don't think sorry cuts it, we're going to be the laughingstock of the town."

_______________

"You did what!?!" Charlie exclaimed and asked at the same time.

____________

Diedra, Naomi and Sarah walked into the Department of

Health and Human Services. They were met by a man in a black suit. "This way," he said. Then walked down the hall. They reached an office and stopped. The man who had led them in walked over to a corner by the desk and began to read over the man at the desk's shoulder.

"Hmm, another trained pet. Kind of like Rachel." Naomi said to herself. Sarah jabbed her in the ribs.

"Have a seat," The man at the desk said. There were three chairs in front of the desk. Diedra sat down, then Naomi and Sarah followed. "As we all know, this is embarrassing for all of us. But I believe I have a solution..."

_______________

After working everything out between the two Agencies

Diedra and her crew set out back to their agency. This was going to be the beginning of a long relationship between the two. And Naomi wasn't sure she liked the idea. 

_______________

A man once said, "Life is full of things that we don't expect." Boy was he right, cuz if I knew that was how we would all meet and find out how much we had in common... I probably would have stayed home that day. Don't get me wrong, Darien and I can relate, you know, us both being lab rats and all. But Bobby and Naomi are way, way too much alike. Who would have thought that Katie could kick the crap out of another Five Star Agent. And as for Diedra, she doesn't seem that bad anymore after meeting Charlie.

The End, for now.


End file.
